


Imagine…Meeting Cas For the First Time And Shamelessly Flirting With Him

by thegreatficmaster



Series: Supernatural Collection [129]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Bad Pick-Up Lines, Crack, F/M, Flirting, Fluff, Gen, Implied Sexual Content, M/M, Minor Violence, Reader-Insert
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-16
Updated: 2019-08-16
Packaged: 2020-09-02 04:59:41
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,958
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20270380
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thegreatficmaster/pseuds/thegreatficmaster
Summary: When the Winchesters call for help, you’re the one who answers. But this time, they have a hot angel along for the ride, that just might make everything better.





	Imagine…Meeting Cas For the First Time And Shamelessly Flirting With Him

“Y’ello?”

You dragged the head to the pile of bodies in the middle of the room, the phone held up to your ear using your shoulder.

“Hey, y/n. We-uh-we kinda need your help”.

You rolled your eyes, knowing they’d only call you when they needed something.

Why would they just call to catch up?

“What is it this time?” you sighed, pouring the gasoline, before creating a trail that led outside.

“Well, we kinda need you to bail us out”.

“Bail you out? You morons got yourself arrested?”

You heard Dean arguing with someone, most likely Sam, before he began speaking again.

“Uh-wasn’t exactly our fault. But we’re stuck in here. So…can you come help us?”

You knew there was no way you could just leave them alone in jail.

After all, they’d saved your life a few times. It was the least you could do.

“Fine. Just tell me where and I’ll get there as soon as I can”.

“Hey, cutie”.

The officer at the reception spun around, a small smirk on his face.

“Hello. How can I help you?”

You bit your lip, your arms leaning on the counter of the desk as you stared into the officer’s eyes.

“I was wondering, do you have two men sat in jail? Tall. Probably dressed in suits, or flannel. One of the two. One’s a hot, short haired dude. The other’s got long ass hair that he should probably get cut. Ring any bells?”

He typed into the computer, making you wait for a minute, before he answered.

“There are two men we are currently holding who fit the description. A Mr Dean Smith. And Mr Sam Wesson. However, there is also a Mr Jimmy Novak with them”.

You scrunched your face in confusion.

Dean hadn’t mentioned any Jimmy with them. He didn’t mention a third person at all.

“Oh-well-I guess it must be them. Can I-can I see them?” you asked, your voice as innocent and pleading as you could get it.

He looked at you, apologetic and regretful.

“I-I’m sorry. But these men are being held for impersonating officers of the law, breaking and entering and possession of unregistered firearms”.

You groaned, knowing it wouldn’t have been as simple as bailing them out.

Of course Dean would’ve lied to you about shit. 

Fucking asshole.

But you had to get them out.

Especially because, if they already knew the boys weren’t real officers, they’d find out Dean Smith, Sam Wesson and most likely, Jimmy Novak, weren’t real people.

So you did what you had to do.

You upped the charm. 

Bent over when possible, fluttered your eyelashes, stared into the officer’s eyes, made it obvious you wanted him.

You were an amazing hunter. 

But that wasn’t your only talent.

You could charm the pants off anyone.

Hell, even John Winchester had flirted back with you at one point, and that man was more closed off than anyone you’d met.

So when the officer snuck you to the cells, you weren’t exactly surprised.

“My number’s right there. Gimme a call later tonight. Yea?”

He nodded, looking you up and down, before he left to stand outside the door.

You turned around to be greeted by Dean’s glare.

“What?”

“Really? Flirting? While we’re trapped here?”

You scoffed, standing in front of the cell with your arms crossed.

“I recall you fucking some bartender bitch in the motel room and making me and Sammy stay out in the car. In winter”, you pointed out, pleased with the way he looked embarrassed at himself.

“And how’s my favourite Winchester?”

Sam shook his head, a smug smile on his face as he nudged Dean.

“I’m good, y/n. Bit stuffy in here. But you’re here now. So, can we leave yet?”

“Nope. They said you can’t leave until they charge you properly. So…I have no idea what you’re gonna do”.

“Dammit, Cas! This is your fault!”

You only now realized that there was a third man sat behind the Winchesters, looking down at his feet with guilt.

“Dean, go easy on him”.

“No, Sammy. It’s his fault we got caught. Just cos he’s not human, doesn’t mean he needs to go around acting like a fucking moron!”

“WHOA WHOA!”

You slammed your hand on the bars, making Dean shut his mouth and the other man look up at you.

“First of all, hi. My name’s y/n. You must be…Cas, was it?”

“Castiel”, he corrected, his voice low and gravelly.

And damn, he had the most stunning eyes.

But now wasn’t the time to be getting distracted.

“Nice to meet you, Castiel. I’m assuming you’re not human?”

He shook his head, telling you he used to be an angel. That the witch they were hunting had sent them away and stripped him of his angel mojo while she was at it.

“And, if I go find and kill this witch, you’ll get your powers back?”

“We think so. Either that, or she should have a book with the reversal spell”.

You nodded, smiling eagerly.

“Guess I’m going on a witch hunt. Woohoo!”

You skipped out of the station, happy you’d be going up against a witch.

You’d dabbled for a few years in witchcraft. And most of the time, the look on the witch’s face when her spells would have little effect on you had you jumping for joy, not hesitating to send a spell back and watch them wither away and die.

Ok. Maybe you were a little into witch deaths. 

But it was always interesting to try out new spells. And why not use it on a fellow witch?

“Hi there. I’m from Novak Studios, based in Los Angeles. We’ve recently been branching out our offices, and I was just wondering, would you be willing to give permission to film an adult movie here?”

The woman looked at you, confused and appalled.

“I’m sorry. What?”

“Well, we’re a fairly new studio. But we’ve got a large following online. You might have watched one of our most popular videos. It’s called Big Titted Witch Dies?”

Before she had a chance to realize what was happening, you blew a dust into her face, blinding her completely.

After that, you pushed past her, walking into her house and sitting on her couch, leisurely looking through your spell book.

“So, I can either have your brains boil and spill. But that’d be messy”.

You flipped a few pages, landing on another option.

“Ooh. This is interesting. Your flesh turns to wood. You’d effectively become a human tree. Right?”

You looked over at her, only to see her stumbling around the room, dropping books and vases and everything she came across.

“Never mind. Found the perfect spell for you”.

You began reciting the spell, listening to her pleading for you to stop. 

But she hurt some angel and god knows who else. You weren’t about to take pity.

“See ya, bitch”.

You watched as the power of angels erupted from your hands, her eyes burning out, her organs frying as the stench of charred meat hit your nose.

You immediately pinched your nose, wincing.

“Dammit. Ok. Only use this outdoors, I guess”.

You spent a few minutes going through her books, finding her grimoire and a few other interesting spell books, shoving them into your car and driving back to the motel.

If the spell had worn off, you knew you’d see the boys there.

If not. Well, then you had some bedtime reading to do.

“Ahh, there’re my boys”.

You held your arms out as soon as you entered the motel, Sam rushing over and pulling you into a suffocating hug.

You didn’t mind though. 

It’d been a while since you’d seen the boys and you knew he’d be both grateful, and most likely worried, the entire time they were waiting for you.

“Don’t I get a hug?”

You scoffed, flipping Dean off. 

But he came over, taking you away from his brother and holding you close as you melted into him.

Sure, there were times where you wanted to beat the shit out of Dean, and sometimes even Sam. 

But these boys were always going to be important to you. And you’d missed them a lot.

You peered over Dean’s shoulder, eyes connecting with the angel who was still looking forlorn.

“Angel dude!”

His head whipped up as you pushed Dean away, walking towards him.

“I saved all your asses. You don’t get out of a hug. Get over here”.

Cas sat frozen, looking between Sam and Dean for help.

All they did was shrug, knowing you weren’t about to let him off.

He reluctantly got up, shuffling over and standing in front of you.

“Damn. Do you have a map? Because I just keep getting lost in your eyes!”

You heard a snigger coming from Dean, but you were determined to make Castiel feel more relaxed.

“I’m sorry?”

“Is your daddy a thief?”

“I do not understand”.

“Because I wanna know how he stole the sparkle of the stars and put it in your eyes?”

By now the brothers were fighting back their laughter at your obvious flirtations, and Cas’ complete obliviousness.

You sighed, needing to up your game.

Walking around him in a circle, you took in his entire body.

Damn, he was built.

Shorter than both brothers, and the long trench coat seemed to hide his body somewhat. 

But you could see the muscles, the thick body beneath it all. And that ass. 

Goddamn that ass.

** _“Are those space pants? Because that ass is out of this world”._ **

That seemed to have gotten his attention, a light blush forming on his face as he began stuttering.

“Oh, come on, angel. It’s been a while since I’ve met anyone as gorgeous as you”.

He smiled shyly, looking like the most precious and adorable thing ever.

“Thank you, y/n. You also have a beauty surpassing this world”.

You bit your lip, feeling your heart fluttering for the first time in a long time.

But now you were up for a challenge.

“I may not go down in history, but I’ll go down on you”.

That seemed to go over his head, but Dean and Sam burst out in laughter.

Cas didn’t hesitate to respond though.

“I do not understand that. But I was wondering, do you mix concrete for a living? Because you’re making me hard”.

Your jaw dropped at the sudden filth coming from the angel’s mouth, Dean and Sam frozen in shock.

“Cas, where the hell did you learn that?”

He shrugged, a proud smile on his face.

But you weren’t one to lose. 

Nope. 

You were gonna get the last joke in.

** _“Your legs are like an Oreo Cookie - I wanna split them and eat all the good stuff in the middle”._ **

“Y/N!” Dean and Sam yelled at the same time, a look of slight disgust on their faces.

“Oh, come on! You telling me you’ve never been rimmed?”

The brothers opened their mouths, but said nothing.

“Really? Oh my god! Dudes, you’re totally missing out! I swear, I’ve never had a man cum more, than when I eat his ass out. Add a finger in there, and whoo lordy. Like a fucking volcano! Wanna try it out, angel?”

Before you could even turn around, you felt a hand on your arm and the world spinning around you, ending up in another motel room.

You looked at Castiel, his eyes dark and filled with lust.

“May I be the one to split your legs and eat all the good stuff in the middle?”

You raised an eyebrow, biting your lip as you pulled him closer by his tie.

“Eat away, sweetheart. Eat away”.


End file.
